Through the Open Door
by MeryKey-7
Summary: Djaq knew she loved him as soon as he opened the door. Lost moment from Episode 2.04


**Title**: Through the opened door  
**Writer**: MeryKey  
**Beta**: Savepureness, from LJ  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Djaq knew she loved him as soon as he opened the door. Lost moment from Episode 2.04  
**Spoilers**: Not many, only a few references to Episode 2x04.  
**Disclaimer**: Do I own Robin Hood or anything related to the BBC series? A Clue: No.  
**A/N**: This story takes place after Will locks Djaq up on a chamber on Episode 2.04.

* * *

Djaq knew she loved him as soon as he opened the door.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

She'd been scared when she'd seen the look in his eyes, back in the castle's hallway. The hall had been dark, but she could still see how lost he'd been. He had lost his father and then himself in the process. She'd been scared as he'd pushed her into a random chamber, a creepy grin adorning the face of a young man who had always done the right thing.

She'd banged and kicked at the door, not caring if the guards heard her. Saving the Sheriff from Will was an odd thought, saving the Sheriff, period, was an odd thought, but he had to live unless they wanted Nottingham to suffer the consequences.

She'd been mad at first. Mad at him for being so selfish, for deciding to act against their decision. He knew, as well as every member of the gang, that, if the Sheriff were to die by other force than Nature itself, the Black Knights would torch Nottingham to the ground and everyone in it. She'd been mad at him for leaving her here, for yelling at her. She'd kicked the door until she'd released all her disgruntlement. With a sighed, she'd leaned her forehead against the door, kicking it with her knee one more time before giving up.

She couldn't blame Will, really. She knew what it felt like to lose your family, she knew what it felt like when your entire world fell apart, when the entire ground opened from it's core up to swallow you and only you. She knew that pain in the heart that would never leave her, no matter how much she tried to forget. Her chest compressed, leaving her with little air. The sole memory of her family anguished her more that she let out some times.

She understood Will. Hadn't been this feeling of despair what had led her to disguise herself as her brother? The need to take revenge on his death had blinded her, and nothing was as important to her as killing the enemy.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, her hand tightened on the flask that contained the antidote to the venom. A tear rolled down her cheek because Djaq knew the kind of man Will was. He didn't care right now what happened to the Sheriff or Nottingham. He wasn't thinking about Luke, about how much he needed his big brother right now. He just wanted to numb the pain, to find the justice he'd been looking for, in the forest, for over a year. But once the euphoria would leave him, once the retaliations against the town would begin, the guilt would overshadow the feeling of loss, and she wasn't sure how he would handle it. Djaq knew what kind of man Will Scarlet was. He was a good man. Too good sometimes.

She heard footsteps. Raising her head, she stepped aside as she got rid of the trail the tear had left on her face and adopted a fighting stance. The door opened quickly only to reveal the Will Scarlet she knew.

Djaq knew she loved him as soon as he opened the door.

She saw the guilt and regret in his wide eyes right away. Her stance relaxed as she realized that he seemed to be wanting to say something, but he couldn't. He didn't move from the door, even as Little John appeared from behind him, telling her to hurry/make haste. And she did, without looking back at him. Too many emotions were rushing through her, and she didn't know how to make sense of all of that. She'd always known there was something about Will that made him different from the rest; she'd always been more fond of him, but she never thought she was in love with him. Djaq didn't look at Will again until they were back in the forest.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

"Djaq." She turned around at the sound of his voice. She'd been sitting on the grass when he found her and decided to go to her. Will had made as much noise as possible to announce his presence, but she seemed lost in thought.

Djaq stood up silently and smiled slightly at him, pretending everything was alright between them, but he couldn't stop thinking about the way he'd treated her. He couldn't believe he had actually yelled at her.

"I'm sorry," he said a crestfallen Will when she said nothing back. "I didn't…" he sighed in frustration at his inability to express himself properly. Djaq wasn't an ordinary girl, but he did feel like an ordinary boy when he was around her; he felt stupid and ignorant, like now. He lacked the ability to explain himself in an articulate manner.

She saw how his eyes looked down in embarrassment; how he began to fiddle with the axe he always carried with himself. He pursed his lips in annoyance and Djaq moved closer to him, placing her small hand on his arm.

"I know," she reassured him. The softness and support in her voice caused Will to look at her again, to look at her eyes. "I understand."

He knew she did. She always did.

"And I am glad you are back, now," she continued, before embracing him with her arms. She rested her head against his chest, and there was nothing else for him to do than hold her back.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Feedback is always welcome. Good or bad. :D


End file.
